


The Protagonist Boys: Origins! Time to form the team!

by YourLocalBoxWriter



Series: The Adventures of the Magical Protagonist Boys [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Girls, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Canon-Typical Violence, Crushes, Fluff, Gay Panic, M/M, Mild Blood, Mild Gore, Multi, Mutual Pining, Pining, Power Rangers-esque, rn this is the origin story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27531328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalBoxWriter/pseuds/YourLocalBoxWriter
Summary: Now, Makoto was just as normal as ever, the only exception now is that he goes to Hope's Peak academy. Well, that won't be the only thing he will be known to be for long, as he meets new people, falls in love, and comes into contact with something even he cannot grasp. But eh, the outfits are scandalous.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto, Hinata Hajime & Naegi Makoto & Saihara Shuichi
Series: The Adventures of the Magical Protagonist Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012278
Kudos: 22





	1. Makoto's Wakeup Call!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leafintel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafintel/gifts).



> I wrote this cuz I was really interested in Leaf's au. This will be the first part in a series of multi-chapter fics about the protag Bois. This is the first chapter, and I want some feedback. I mean, it's been a while since I touched fluff with a ten-foot pole, but let's see if an angst monster can pull her shit together.

There was a space, an empty room. The only thing in it was three white pillars, which extended far beyond what the mind could conceive. However, they would not be the only things in there for much longer, as figures began appearing. The odd beings were blanketed by shadow, and they seemed more like human silhouettes, all except for two of them. One looked like a rabbit, which was wearing, oddly enough, an outfit not so similar to something in a magical girl anime. The other was something that couldn’t really be made out, especially with the blackness. Then, just as one of the humanoid figures was trying to figure out what’s going on, a voice suddenly filled the air.

“There are many spectacular things about the world we live in: The art we can express, the knowledge we can amass, the emotions we can feel are just a few examples of such beauty that fills our world. However, this beauty and peace will not last forever. Soon, there will be chaos. And, to make sure this corruption doesn’t infect our world, we must cut it at its roots…”

It was the non-humanoid figure that wasn’t the anthropomorphic rabbit that spoke, it’s voice mysterious yet had a feeling of authority. The room was filled with unease, and the atmosphere was friendly, but at the same time, offputting, like it wasn’t a human speaking, but an omnipotent being. Either way, it wasn’t long before it turned to one of the smaller humanoid figures and gave the shape a cryptic message.

“Go to the place of tranquility near the beacon of hope. You will find a being of utmost power, despite what her appearance might show. Accept her gift, and remember that you are not alone. And before you go to the place of tranquility, meet and bring along the Talentless Dreamer and the Timid Detective. They will help guide you, Hopeful one.”

The little human was confused by the message. ‘Who in Kami’s name is the Talentless Dreamer, and the Timid Detective? Why did he call me the Hopeful One?’ the human was confused, and so were the other humans, from what he could tell about their shakiness and the sudden stiffness in the air. However, it seemed that the mysterious man would start ‘glitching out’ as his words became more distorted.

“Now, I cannot stay with you three for too long, so I must warn you that the imposter amongst your race is-” 

The figure and everything in that room would disappear, all except for the small boy, who screamed when it happened. He had no clue what just happened and wanted to ask the figure more, but it was sadly too late, for he was now alone. He shouted into the black void surrounding.

“Who are they!?!??!”

===========================================  
Location: Naegi Household  
Time: 6:30 am  
Makoto woke with a start, his screams still echoing in his head. He just wanted to screams to go away, only to realize they weren’t screams, but instead, his loud alarm clock, which had been the source of his screams in the dream. Either way, he just sighed in both relief and dismay as he stopped his ringing alarm clock, which he knew was causing a loud ruckus since his apartment’s walls were so thin. He looked around his room after shutting it up and remarked about the dream while rubbing his head with a sweaty palm.

'Ugh, what was with that dream? Who was that guy? Ughhh, I hope I’m not having nightmares with all this school I have to do-'

Before he could think the rest, the boy snapped his head toward the door to his bedroom, which opened with a loud *BANG!!*

“Mako-chan!!” A big puffball of dark brown hair ran into Makoto’s room, grabbed him, and placed Makoto in what the siblings called Cuddle Prison, which was just one clinging on like an infant to the other Naegi. Makoto was startled by the sudden appearance of his sister and yelped as she practically hugged him to death.

“Ughhhh...H-Hi, Komaru...Wow, you’re up and at ‘em this morning.” He commented on Komaru’s seemingly annoying affection before getting up out of his bed. By the time he planted his feet on the ground, Komaru had already turned on the lights, which slightly stunned the boy with how fast the light was coming in. He stretched as he verbally shoved Komaru out of his room (since he wasn’t really keen on his own sister seeing him naked as he got ready for the day), and climbed out of his cute bear pajamas and into a green bathrobe. He was about to exit his room when he noticed something on his dresser. He picked it up to see what it is, but before he could examine it, he heard the sound of his mother’s voice.

“Makoto! You’re going to be late, seedling!”

He jumped in surprise, the thought of being late on his first day flooding his mind like cancer. He quickly put it down and ran to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He was completely unaware of how a simple day could turn into something so huge.


	2. Love on sight?! Makoto's First Real Crush, and New Mystery!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto happens to have arrived at the perfect time at his local train station, because he spots a cute boy during his wait! However, something else is going on? Why did that accident happen? And what does this new found love interest know about Makoto?

Time: 8:00   
Location: Train Station to Hope’s Peak Square  
\-----------------------------------------------------

After what seemed like a couple of hours of getting ready, he was finally there: At the Train Station and on time. He sighed with relief when he knew he wouldn’t be late for what he was doing that day. The poor kid just wanted to calm down and sit on one of the seats close to the platform. He did exactly that, but before he could bring himself to pull out his phone, something peculiar caught his eye.

There, on the other side of the train station, was another teenager, probably younger than Makoto, reading what looked to be the newspaper for that day. He wore a neat black blazer-styled suit, a blue tie with white stripes diagonally going across it, and dark blue loafers that were definitely combined created some kind of uniform. The boy also happened to be wearing a hat with three white stripes, which was angled downward to shield his face from the sun and possibly the peeping eyes of passersby. He also had blue hair, somewhat pale skin, and dark grey eyes with thick eyelashes, which somehow made Makoto squeak when he realized how cute they looked shielded by the hat.

Makoto didn’t really recognize the boy, but he assumed that the boy went to a school in one of the train-connected school districts, considering how he himself was going to school on a train. However, now that Makoto noticed, he realized something about him when the pale boy accidentally bumped into a man carrying a bag of groceries. The food dropped onto the train station, and the boy, looking like a shy little mouse, tried to help the man. Just by seeing that action, people near Makoto became concerned over how red his face was getting.

‘H-Huh? W-Why is he making my heart beat faster? I-I mean, I’m straight but-’ 

The luckster entered a state of panic, trying to figure out why the fuck he was blushing so hard at the boy. Was it his act of kindness, his soft hair, his beautiful grey eyes, the way he timidly talked to people? He had no answers to those questions, but for now, he had to focus on getting to school on time. He didn’t want to make himself late, especially since Kiyotaka exists.

However, the next thirty minutes would mark one of the weirdest occurrences to ever happen to the ultimate ahoge, which was saying something since his luck exists and causes trouble for him on most days. The train that happened to be going to pick him up for Hope’s Peak suddenly accelerated as it reached its station, which was weird since trains usually slowed down when reaching train stations. The train continued forward and forward until…

*BOOOOOOOM*

The sound of an explosion echoed throughout the town, with Makoto also hearing it. He snapped his head in the direction of the noise and realized it came from the train crashing into a building. The train was picking up so much speed that it derailed itself and fell off the tracks and into a building. The thought of people possibly being dead shook Makoto to his core, and he thought of trying to run and see what the damage was. Sadly, something held him back as another thought filled his consciousness. 

‘What the heck am I going to do when I get there? I can’t do anything to help those people!’

It was something he wishes could just go to hell, and that was his fear of endangering himself. Even with his kind and caring nature, he was held back by the fear even he couldn’t escape: Death and the Despair that comes with it.

The boy could only watch with guilt as smoke flew up in plumes from the crash and sirens filled the day. Hecrawled himself to the other side of the platform to board the next train as guilt filled his heart. If only he could do something about this, maybe he would be running to help them instead of leaving them to die. It was a thought that plagued his mind as he got on the next train to Hope’s Peak Square, and it stayed with him halfway through the ride.

However, this wouldn’t last forever, as his train of thought would crash into the building that was the following words.

“U-Umm, excuse me? C-Can I seat next to you? Everywhere else is full.”

Makoto snapped out of his blank state and looked up to who said it, only to see the boy from before standing right in front of him, his gray eyes filled with concern and longing. Makoto looked into the eyes and went back to his usual nervous grin.

“O-Oh! You can sit right here! I’m not saving this seat for anyone!”

The boy sighed with relief as Makoto moved his bag from the seat next to him to his lap, the emo now moving in to sit right next to him. Makoto couldn’t help, but feel his heart flutter, mostly because of how cute the boy was to the ray of sunshine. From how timid he was, to how polite he acted, to even the way he would hide his eyes from view. They all just made Makoto’s heart go crazy with a strange feeling, and only now did Makoto realize what it was.

Love.

It was a feeling he had never experienced before, but yet, he knew what it was supposed to feel like, as if the two were destined to meet. It was odd though. Despite finding this new love, he felt that his heart was incomplete, like there was another factor to this puzzle that was his heart. Then again, it could just be a crush, but even there, he was unsure what his heart was really telling him.

Well, at least he should ask for the boy’s name. It would impolite of him to even ask him out on a date if he didn’t even know his newfound crush’s own name. 

“U-Ummm, excuse m-”, Makoto tried to ask politely, but before he could get out all the words…

“A-Are you the Hopeful One?”

It was the first time Makoto heard his voice, his soft timid voice. Even though Makoto could spend all day having a gay panic about how cute it was, what the boy said with that voice confused Makoto. That would imply that he knew about the dream he had that night, which was odd since minus the request for a seat, the two haven’t really said anything to each other, which only helped in putting off Makoto.

“U-Ummm, w-what are you talking a-”

Sadly, before he could ask the boy anything else, he was interrupted by the train intercom.

“Next Stop: Hope’s Peak Square. Please collect all your belongings and leave the train on the: Left.”

“Huh? Oh crap! I’m going to be late!” Makoto shouted hurriedly, quickly trying to put his bag on and to reach the doors before they opened. 

Makoto thought he would take the opportunity to ask for the boy’s name, but before he could, he disappeared in a trick of the light. Makoto did a cursory glance of the train, but couldn’t find him anywhere on the train. Makoto would’ve done a better job at searching, but he was soon dragged out by the large crowd that was getting off the train.

Thoughts of who the boy was filled his head. Who exactly was the man that made his heart flutter like a butterfly? Who exactly was the person who somehow knew a detail of a dream Makoto had that day, and, more importantly, what was his name? These are questions that circled through his head as he headed to Hope’s Peak Academy from the train. 

However, his train of thought would stop as he heard the first bell, indicating that he was about to be late. He snapped out of it, and panicked, practically running to school. He didn’t want to deal with his teacher, Ms. Usami’s, anger and cute punishments, though looking back on it now, Ms. Usami DID look cute when she was mad, what with her cheeks puffing out. Anyway, he ran, but it seems that Lady Luck and Lady Love were on a date today, because he bumped into something, something tall.

He yelped and fell on his ass, rubbing his forehead as a hand stretched out at him. The words that followed made Makoto realize why his heart didn’t feel complete yet.

“Hey, are you alright?!”


	3. Another Love?! Attack on the Academy of Hope!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto meets another boy, one that is named Hajime Hinata. What kind of shenangains will go into their meeting, and what exactly has attacked the school?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaf helped me beta this one, and yes, Makoto is just having a gay panic again, and an actual panic. I also wrote this in a couple hours help

Makoto didn’t know what to do or what to think, but all of those worries seemed to melt away when he met face to face with someone he had never met before, yet felt like they’ve been connected for eons. Instead, a new emotion replaced the worries and reached out to Makoto’s heart like the boy with his hand and the words that he asked with concern.   


  
“Hey, are you alright?”   


  
The boy that reached out to him wasn’t the one from the station, so he had no idea why his heart felt so free to beat. Then again, Makoto did have a thing for cute boys, and this boy was among the cutest.   


  
He was at a pretty average height, which made him seem like a giant compared to how small Makoto was. He had dark brown hair, in a similar style to Makoto’s, dark desaturated green eyes, and a plain-looking face, with skin tones more akin to Makoto’s. The boy seemed older than Makoto, too, and he was wearing a black suit with red sneakers. Despite the boy being IN Hope’s Peak Square, the suit he wore wasn’t the one that was usually designated for Hope’s Peak Academy, like the one Makoto was wearing right now, which was a brown blazer and pants with a red tie, and, a personal touch, red sneakers.   


  
Since the boy was heading to the Hope’s Peak area despite not wearing the uniform that’s assigned to that school, Makoto mentally noted to ask where the boy went to school, but for now, he was ready to get his butt off the ground.    


  
“O-Oh! I’m alright!” Makoto answered back wryly, all while grabbing his hand and pulling himself up with it. He rubbed his ass as quickly tried to apologize for bumping into the stud.   


  
“I’m so sorry! I was running late and I-”    


  
“No, it’s okay. I’m running late too, so I can see why you didn’t notice I was there!”    


  
Was Makoto seeing a trick of the light or did he just see a touch of red come over the taller student’s cheeks? Then again, he shouldn’t be talking, considering how red he must look to the student. The boy was practically a cherry when it came to talking to him, but then again, who could blame him? 

  
  
The boy was really tall, his voice was so soft yet mature, and he had this air of something to him that Makoto couldn’t describe. Was it handsomeness, calm, cool, politeness? He couldn’t tell, but something about him was making his heart burst open with infatuation, and Makoto was definitely not helping hide it, causing the older student to blush, though not as crimson as Makoto, and flail his hands around.    


  
“U-Um, what did I do? Are you okay?!”   


  
Makoto immediately snapped out of his love-filled fantasy, with the blush disappearing to prove it, and would also humiliatingly flailed around his hands and tried to tell the boy, who was currently concerned over if Makoto was fine or not, to calm down.   


  
“Ummm, It’s nothing! Totally nothing!”   


  
“What do you mean ‘totally nothing’? You look like a cherry!”   


  
The realization hit Makoto like a truck, and his face would default to show that same emotion.   


  
“Ohhh...L-Look, it’s nothing!”

  
“Are you sure about that-”   


  
The two were about to continue their argument over how gay Makoto really was when the second bell for Hope’s Peak rang through the school district. It told the two one thing: If they didn’t get there in 10 minutes, they would be late for school.   


  
Both Makoto and the boy panicked and dropped their shenanigans, the older boy cursing under his breath and Makoto having an internal crisis, and Makoto would actually find this the perfect opportunity to introduce himself before he would run to class.   


  
“Oh cr-Oh, I didn’t get your name!” He said, jogging in place while waiting to get to school.   


  
“Oh, I’m Hajime Hinata!” Hajime shouted as he ran to the building marked as the Reserve Course School area.   


  
“I’m Makoto Naegi!” With that, he finally started running for Hope’s Peak’s main area, but before he could get out of earshot, Hajime had one final thing to say.   


  
“Well, It’s both nice and weird to know you, Makoto!”   


  
He heard it and waved back at Hajime, who was now heading into the bellows of the beast that was the Reserve Course. ‘So THAT’S where he goes!’ Makoto acknowledged as he ran for Ms.Usami’s Japanese Class, hoping to not be late after not only two incidents involving boys, but also, a train accident.   


  
\------------------------------------------------------   


Time: 10:45 am   
Location: Kizekura’s Math Class, Hope’s Peak Academy

\-----------------------------------------------------   
  
It was now an hour and thirty minutes since he had met Hajime, and now, all he wanted was to just be done with Kizakura’s drunk and broken algebra, which was interesting at best, and insane at worst. Sure, Hope’s Peak was famous for how some of its students were...kind of chaotic, but mostly not in a destructive manner, but this was the dullest part of the experience, even if the class was the most chaotic in the school.

All these math classes were watched over by Mr. Kizekura, a scout for Hope’s Peak that handpicked every single student that has walked its halls, but it was a surprise how he was able to do such things since he was almost blackout drunk the entire time. Everyone didn’t really like his classes, since even students like Makoto and Kiyotaka fell victim to its prevalence of a monster known as sleep.   


  
It crawled upon Makoto and lured him into its depths, which he knew was going to cause Makoto detention and a large scolding from Kiyotaka, which he didn’t really want to get since he didn’t really want to hear Taka shout at him. Makoto kept pinching himself awake and continued doing the broken math problems Mr.Kizakura gave. He hoped that next class, he could borrow some of Kyoko’s notes since she was the only one that had a remote idea of what he said during his classes (at least, the only person who was open about sharing them).   


  
However, it seems that something was coming to interrupt them and that something was a large number of screams coming from the opposite side of the classroom, which was near the window. Makoto immediately snapped out of his constant fight for sleep and looked over in concern for the people sitting on that side, only to see what was making them scream and run to the door.   


  
There, standing in the middle of the courtyard area of Hope’s Peak, was a large bear, except it wasn’t like any bear he had ever seen. It was large, with red eyes, black and white fur, and large claws. It was real, it’s fur was a mess and it stood on a bipedal position, it’s paws outstretched like hands, grabbing innocent Reserve Course students (Makoto recognized their uniforms) and stuffing them all in the bear’s large, gaping mouth, which Makoto realized was his stomach.    


  
And there, sitting on the monster’s shoulders, was a humanoid figure. It was long and lanky, arms like tubes of a Jack-in-a-box, and it wore the face of a jester, a purple one with different shades of purple makeup, and it wore a purple hat. The face was the only thing that looked remarkably normal about it, considering how tall and inhumanly shaped it was, its arms goofily stretched out, and it’s legs cartoonishly shorter than other parts of its body, all of it wearing the same purple clown suit.   


  
Makoto looked down horrified as the clown laughed at the bloodshed, and the bear fueling it by eating people. Now, Makoto was glued to the spot with shock and fear, his classmates now running and leaving. However, only Sayaka seemed to notice Makoto’s stillness to all. ‘Why can’t I move?’ He thought to himself as he desperately tried to fight the fear pooling in his stomach and run for the hills, but there was something else holding him there that was fighting his response to run: his will to help people.    


  
Ever since the boy was young, he’s always wanted to help people. Whether it be through charity or just generally caring for someone, Makoto was always there. Now, he had grown more concerned, more cowardly over himself. He needed to run, but he couldn’t. He wanted to fight, but he couldn’t. These feelings kept him in there, and even if he should run, he couldn’t.   



	4. The Bear Pounces! Makoto's Awakening?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto has to deal with a killer bear, and the fact that no one was going to save him. Well, Hajime did, but it was a futile attempt. Now, it's time for help to arrive, but from one of the most unexpected places: Makoto himself.

Despair. It’s an odd word that explains the hopelessness and horror of a situation. A thought that can take over even the purest of heart and wisest of mind, and leave them to the jaws of insanity. It’s a fear many have felt at different points in their lives, and this was no exception for Makoto.

Everyone had started evacuating the school as the bear began eating and eating, chomping, and chomping. The screams from the courtyard filled the air with intense terror and despair, and all the while, Makoto Naegi was forced to watch it all play out. However, he wouldn’t be stuck in place for long, as the bear monster would get on his paws and jump into the air, aiming straight for Makoto’s classroom!

Makoto finally snapped out of the haze and screamed as the bear quickly launched itself at the window. Makoto immediately ran for the door, but before he could open it, the bear finally landed, and the force from the crash and the crash itself sent Makoto flying through the walls in the classroom, making him land sprawled out on the floor with a bloody nose and large bump on his back.

Makoto’s adrenaline kicked in and he got up and ran just as the pile of rubble that now covered the bear began to move and fall off the beast. Makoto didn’t take a second to stop and smell the roses as he ran down hallways and stairs, the sounds of the bear monster running at him echoing throughout the building.

Makoto did not look back, even when he supposedly escaped its clutches by running out the doors and onto the campus. He looked around, only to see the dust kicked up into the air, turned over bikes, and torn uniforms strewn across the ground. However, Makoto didn’t have long to look around for people when suddenly, he heard a large bellowing growl from behind him.

The luckster turned and watched in horror as the beast tore through the entrance like a wrecking ball, the glass and wood falling in shards and splinters as the thing shook it off. He, like before, fell on his ass, paralyzed at the monster that was about to eat him. He heard a large growl, and as one final saving grace, covered his eyes before the monster could charge at him. sink its teeth into juicy flesh.

However, something else happened, something that saved his life, and all because of the actions of one man.

“Hey! Leave Makoto alone!”

The bear turned, the man having chucked a rock at it, and that man was Hajime, a person Makoto was glad to see, having forgotten some of the feelings he held close to him about the boy due to the circumstances. It seemed that Hajime did this purely on impulse, as his face was still ripe with fear, his suit covered in dust and dirt, and more importantly, blood. The blood was coming from his leg, from a large slash in that area.

Poor Hajime had acquired a bad leg, yet he tried to save this boy he had never had a proper conversation with, much less going past Makoto’s waves of crimson. Makoto felt a sense of quickly evaporating selflessness coming from Hajime as his face turned from heroic to ‘Oh no’ as the bear turned and readied itself to devour Hajime as it had done to those Reserve Course Students in the courtyard.

Makoto felt that how normal he was and how he couldn’t do anything about everything didn’t matter at all now. His new friend, and his possible crush, was in danger, and he didn’t want Hajime to be bear food. The logic from his mind faded as adrenaline-induced heroism made Makoto shout at the bear.

“Hey, Furball! Pick on someone your own size!”

He should’ve figured his call would be cheesy as hell, but it didn’t matter if he winced or not. The bear turned to him, and it looked like it was having a hard time trying to figure who to eat, which was just what he needed to call the police. However, it seems that another force was going to save the duo, since a figure, meanwhile, was looking at the two boys struggling to get the bear off themselves. Hajime noticed a pair of button-looking pink eyes glowing from the bush as an object which looked like a wand was raised in the air and released a wave of lime green energy.

The two humans noticed this wave of energy, with Makoto jumping in surprise and Hajime shielding his face, thinking it was going to kill him. It, however, didn’t do anything to the boys, and it didn’t even attract the attention of the bear.

In fact, it healed Hajime’s leg somewhat, with him now having the ability to walk without a limp. Hajime would soon be grateful for this lack of a limp later, but for now, the light and the current situation was all that the two needed to worry about, and soon a committing of a great power that the smaller boy shall hold.

\-------------------------------------------  
Time: 11:09  
Location: Somewhere in the City  
\-------------------------------------------

Somewhere, deep inside the concrete jungle, was the home of the Naegis, and deep inside that home, Makoto’s new gift would be hit by the wave of jade light, and it would realize that its purpose was about to be fulfilled.

It then glowed the same color as the light and rushed out the bedroom door when Mrs. Naegi happened to open it to vacuum. It burst through the walls of many apartments and many toilets before it reached the blue above the buzzing city. It found the plume of smoke that was Hope’s Peak Academy and it dashed straight for it, ignoring billboards as it shot faster and faster to its new user.

Little did Makoto know that he was the one who was going to receive the object that was going to change his life forever.

\-----------------------------------  
Time: 11:10  
Location: Hope’s Peak Academy: Main Entrance  
\-----------------------------------

All while a small green object was flying towards him, he was still trying to figure out where the heck that light came from, completely unaware that the object that was going to change his destiny was heading to him at speeds incomprehensible to even someone like his classmate, Sakura Ohgami. However, to him, it just felt like a pebble when it finally slowed down enough to hit him on the back of the head.

He grunted as he rubbed the back of his head and winced as he looked down on the ground curiously for whatever hit him. He found it, and it was...a four-leaf clover pin? It was a simple metal four-leaf clover with just dark green and light green as a palette. It looked like something that could easily be attached to the breast area of his uniform, not something that you can just throw willy-nilly.

He reached to pick it up, but just as he did, the clover suddenly glowed as green light surrounded the boy and clouded his vision. Makoto screamed, scared of what the light was doing to him, all while Hajime watched as a glowing column of light suddenly erupted from where the boy stood.

Despite it all, Makoto could still see his body, and he would see his uniform be consumed by the light until it covered his face as well. He couldn’t see what it was doing to him, but he knew it wasn’t hurting him, because of the fact that he felt no pain during the process, but when it was done, he was relieved and terrified.

The bear seemed to hate him even more now after all that, and Hajime was just staring with his jaw on the floor as the boy descended to the ground and looked at the bear with a defensive and pissed look in his eyes. He raised up his hands, and, in a blur, green bullet hell rained on the bear, it looking more and more in pain as each one landed on its body.

During the hail of bullets, Hajime just watched in both amazement and shock as the gun show rained on, causing him to question if the boy standing in front of him was the same boy he saw during his first encounter with the hapless lucky student.

But, now was not the time to watch, as the bullet train would stop, just as the bear was becoming so wounded that it looked like it was disintegrating into dust. However, it wasn’t dead, but it wouldn’t be for too long.

“Meet my justice, you black, and white honey sucker!”

Just then, a single green bullet came from Makoto’s direction, and there, the only that remained was two bewildered boys, and a monster bear turning into goop-like ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can probably tell, but I am A. Terrible at Action and B. Love making Makoto say crappy One-liners, cuz I'm that kind of person. Oh, and yes, I will try to do somewhat consistent releases of chapters. Also, expect this fic to end soon. Just gotta do some more chapters, and BAM! The squad will be together.


	5. Makoto's Magical Awakening! Entities in the Fog Attack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto and Hajime are reeling from what just happened a couple minutes ago, but right now, they're panicking over what the hell happened to Makoto. But it seems that they aren't alone. Are these beings friends or foes?

\-----------------------------   
Time:11:12   
Location: Hope’s Peak Academy: Main Entrance   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------   
  
The last few moments came and went like a flash of light, yet they felt so powerful, so mysterious, that they were planted in the memories of the two boys that were present during the event, and the moments that came after were all about them registering what had happened, and who Makoto had turned into, or, more specifically, what Makoto’s outfit turned into.   
  
Hajime was staring and staring, completely in awe as he saw the girly-filled spectacle that was Makoto’s new attire. It was a white and pastel green dress with a short skirt, a green bow on the waist, and another bow on the neck area. His sleeves were short and rolled-up, and he wore a white glove on his right hand and a light green one on his left. He also was hearing a hoodie, with one half of it being white and have of it being the same shade of green as the rest of the green in the outfit, looking like it was stitched together. And that hoodie had ears with cross-stitching in them, and to complete the image, he had a green cape on the back, and two pistols in his hands.   
  
The pistols were following the same white and green color scheme as the rest of the outfit, with red angel wing motifs on the white, and red devil wings on the green. Not to mention the shoes he was wearing. Those knee-high boots could crush Hajime’s head, and they followed the same color and wing palette and placement as the guns.   
  
Makoto didn’t seem to notice his change in wardrobe during the fight, but he now was ready to finish processing what just happened, and actually do something other than stare at a pile of sludge.   
  
“Hajime! Are you alright?!”    
  
He ran over at the boy, who was still currently staring in disbelief at Makoto, his arms helplessly flopped to the ground, and his legs crouched right under his body. Makoto turned from concerned to confused as he tried to search for the thing that was making Hajime’s eyes bulge out of his head. He attempted to try to let Hajime point to where it was.   
  
“Hey, uhhh, Hajime! What are you looking at over t-”   
  
He lifted up his hand to point to the direction that the reserve course student was facing, but it was the lucky student that got a surprise in the end when he noticed his hand now had a glove on it, and his uniform’s sleeve was gone. He looked down at his body and saw the outfit changes that took place. Makoto just stared at them before looking terrified and then, a sudden screaming filled the air, making nearby birds fly away.   
  
“W-What the-”    
  
He had no idea what the glow had done to his outfit, but he definitely didn’t want to wear it anymore, especially with Hajime watching him. Speaking of Hajime, he finally snapped out of it and just blushed a soft pink color as he noticed how cute the magical boy was in a dress(Even though he felt REALLY embarrassed that those kinds of thoughts filled his mind).   
  
Makoto instantly noticed the stupid lusty look on the older kid’s face, and he screamed timidly, his face now a bright shade of crimson.   
  
“AH! P-Please, can you look a-”

  
Hajime, again, stopped his somewhat perverted staring with a yelp and snapped his head away from Makoto’s figure, shielding his eyes with his hands for good measure as more scarlet crept onto their expressions.    
  
The two were what you describe as filled with panic and embarrassment. What had happened in the last few minutes of their lives were so unexplainable. The attack on the school, the clown that used to be riding the bear, the bear itself, even Makoto’s transformation was stuff that even put Hajime out of his league.   
  
There was no logic to it all, it just...happened! Like it was fate or something. Well, Hajime wasn’t really a big believer in fate, because if fate actually treated him the way he wanted, he wouldn’t be in the Reserve Course, and he definitely wouldn’t be stuck in the middle of a battlefield with a slightly patched-up leg injury.   
  
Either way, something else was about to happen as another voice filled the area that used to be taken up by Hajime and Makoto’s moans and groans of humiliation.   
  
“Usami, you gave the Lucky Charm it’s spark before the Loved Boys got to the fountain.”   
  
The two turned, only to see glowing red eyes and glowing pink eyes through the fog of smoke and dust that still surrounded the area.   
  
“B-Bwut, they were in twouble! And the Hopeful One finally showed swigns that he’s ready-”   
  
“We had to have the Timid Detective present, else the unification can’t be completed. We must wipe them of past events and turn back the clocks of time-”

  
  
Makoto immediately shouted at the two. He recognized one of the voices from that weird dream he had and decided that enough was enough. He needed some answers.   
  
“W-Wait, hold on! Who are you, and what do you mean by those names? Lucky Charm, and the Loved Boys? What a-”    
  
“Yeah, I want some answers too, you red-eyed shady asshole!”   
  
Hajime yelled at the red eyes in the smog, determined to get some answers. However, the two wouldn’t get those answers, but instead, two black balls aimed straight at their heads. Makoto immediately tried to shoot it down, but since this was the first time he had even touched a gun, he wasn’t able to pull the trigger in time and was the first to fall to the ground, his outfit changing back into his uniform.   
  
The student was next, and before he could save himself, the figure spoke, “Hmmm, he would make a nice anchor,” before he got a face full of magic.   
  
The boys laid unconscious on the ground, as the two fog-covered entities turned and continued scolding each other as more of these balls of magic launched into the air and into the faces of everyone that was even involved in the bear attack, including the ones that were eaten that reformed in the goopy remains of the bear.   
  
The red eyes turned once more to the two boys, and commented monotonously, “Maybe one day, they will know, but for now, we must find the Timid Detective and bring him to the two.”   
  
These were the last words the two exchanged as they disappeared into the fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, umm, here's some bullshit! Yeah, I was tired while writing this.


	6. The Mystery of the Smoke-Sacked Hope's Peak! The Emo has a name!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Makoto wakes up in the hospital, with barely any memory of how he got there, or more importantly, why Hope's Peak, who he was at moments ago, is now up in smoke. However, he won't stay alone in his room for long, as a familiar face shows himself to the boy.

Dreams. They are a mysterious thing. Images produced by our subconscious that invoke extreme emotion, and in some cases, intense danger. It was such a dream that came upon Makoto, which had turned into something more like a fever dream, with the bear attacking him, meeting his second crush again, and even stranger, him turning into...something.   
  


It was a weird dream, but it didn’t last long, as he would wake up being strolled away in a bright hallway.    


  
‘W-Where am I?’   


  
He didn’t know where he was nor what was happening, but when his eyes finally adjusted to the light, he instantly knew where he was, and more importantly, why he was there. His thoughts would finally finish collecting just as was strolled away into a room.   
  
\--------------------------   
Time: 11:48   
Location: New Breath Hospital, Recovery Room 2B   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
Makoto was in a hospital bed, his face dotted with small bandages. He didn’t know how he got there, as all he remembers was freezing still in his classroom while looking at...something? That something was the only foggy detail in his mind, everything else feeling clear as day. The screams, the smoke and fog, the rubble. It was all fresh in his mind, but the only thing he couldn’t remember was what caused all that fear, all that paranoia.   


  
He knew that the only way to figure out what happened was to ask around, but sadly, it seemed that no one else was in the room with him: Just him and a bunch of empty hospital beds. This was now worrying him.    


  
‘Where is everyone? And why do I see a cloud of smoke from the window next to me?’   


  
Like before, he knew something happened, which he obviously figured out from what he could remember, and of course, the fact that he’s in a fucking hospital, but he didn’t know what exactly happened, so when he saw the smoke coming from the school he was at moments ago, it made his anxiety grow.   


  
“Did Godzilla attack Hope’s Peak?!”   


  
His astonished thoughts accidentally turned into verbal words, which made his embarrassment grow as he realized someone had just opened the door as he shouted that. His ears and cheeks turned into bubblegum pink as he covered his mouth and squeaked like a mouse.   


  
He didn’t even look over at the door to see who it was, just burying his face into the stiff hospital pillow, which made the nurse who had just come in to tell him something cock her head in confusion as the luckster just screamed into his pillow.   


  
“Mr.Naegi, a visitor wants to see you--”   


  
“Why did I say that out loud?! WHYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!??????”   


  
The nurse just stared at the boy uncomfortably, and just quietly left the room to fetch Makoto’s visitor. The poor kid was now in a heap of self-consciousness, having an internal panic. However, it wouldn’t last long, since the nurse would finally leave his room. He looked up from his pillow, only to find the door being opened once again. This time, he actually made himself not look like a timid mess, and sat up to greet them.   


  
And who would it be to come through that door than the boy from the train, his eyes looking at the ground and his hands squeezing on a green stress-ball. He seemed like he wanted to talk to the boy about something.   


  
Well, it didn’t matter what kind of thing he wanted to talk to the lucky student, since Makoto was now feeling the bright crimson invade his face like had done on the train.   


  
“Oh, H-Hi! Y-You’re from the train, right?” The boy greeted, still timid as all hell.   


  
“H-Huh? Oh, right! I didn’t really introduce myself to you!”, It was true that the luckster didn’t really say anything about himself on the train, so he tried to introduce himself politely, “So, umm...my name’s M--”    


  
“M-Makoto Naegi.”   
  
Makoto turned from flustered to confused to finally deadpanning.    


  
“H-Huh?! How did you k-Oh, wait, the nurse must’ve told you my name. My bad, hehe...”   


  
He scratched the back of his head coyly as the emo grabbed a chair and chuckled along with Makoto. It was odd that he knew Makoto’s name, like how he knew a specific part of Makoto’s dream, but unlike last time, he threw it up to just the nurse telling him.   


  
“S-So, ummmmm…”   


  
The hatted teenager fiddled with his hat with one hand and squeezed onto the stress ball with the other, awkwardly staring at the floor as a perpetual silence filled the room. However, Makoto was keen on trying to get his name this time, after that failed attempt back on the train.   


  
So, being the hapless optimist he is, he tried to break the silence by asking the emo, “S-So, ummm, what’s your name? I wasn’t able to get it when we took that train…”   


  
The adolescent’s ears went pink, and at long last, he finally introduced himself, still acting with a wavering tone, “Oh! R-R-Right, right, right, ummmm...My name is Shuichi Saihara. People c-call me the U-Ultimate Detective, but…”   


  
“Nice to meet you, Shuichi!” chirped Makoto, his cheeks lighting up a light pink as he waved at Shuichi, which made the other boy blush a darkening crimson and push his hat down over his eyes, attempting to avoid eye contact with him.   


  
“L-Likewise, M-M-Makoto…”    


  
Makoto blushed more deeply, though not as much on the train. However, his mind immediately drifted into how cute Shuichi looked and he knew, based on how awkward Shuichi was, that Shuichi was having similar thoughts. He didn’t know why the detective would come see him, but it didn’t matter. He was with a boy he had fallen in love with, and while he wasn’t trying to act like a creep (Unlike some of his classmates), perverted thoughts soon filled his mind.    


  
He felt such strong emotions, such powerful urges about one of the boys he had grown to love. In spite of these feelings, he didn’t really know if Shuichi even could return those feelings, all because he barely knew him for a single day, and they had just now got to introductions. At least, with Hajime-   


  
Oh, Hajime was now flooding his mind as well. Makoto, similarly with Shuichi, had felt such intense sentiments of love around the reserve course student, and now, the two couldn’t escape his mind. It seemed like they were destined to meet, like a bunch of soulmates meeting each other for the first time. He tried to bat away the thoughts, especially the more extreme ones, but they kept creeping and ingraining themselves in his mind.   


  
However, his fantasies and gay feelings would be cut tragically short when Shuichi would snap out of his own train of thoughts.   


  
“Ummmm, so, I-I came here to talk about y-your account of the b-bombing of Hope’s Peak Academy.” Shuichi informed, trying his hardest to maintain a serious and formal presence, but it faltered due to the thoughts that presumably ate away at Shuichi too.   


  
Makoto was surprised by the sudden revelation of the bombing and exclaimed, ”Huh?! That’s why Hope’s Peak is in a smoke stack?!”    


  
He didn’t really remember a bomb going off at the academy, but then again, it probably blew up close to his class. That would explain why he doesn’t remember a bombing or the fact that he was experiencing that weird dream. Then again, the details of even the events leading to him being bombed away were fuzzy on him, so he didn’t really know what to believe.   


  
Shuichi panicked and yelped, “Woah! Calm down, Makoto! Nobody died, t-though some people wound up here. A-Anyway, what do you remember?”   


  
Makoto rubbed at his forehead frustratingly as he tried to reach into the large library that was his brain for any memory of the event. Sadly, the only thing he could really clearly remember was him standing up, frozen with fear inside his classroom. Hell, he couldn’t even remember why he was that scared, but it was bad enough that his classmates ran away with presumably the same fear as that frozen him in place.   


  
“All I remember is just me standing in my classroom, paralyzed in place by fear, I think. I don’t really know what happened after that. I think I got knocked out, heheh.”   


  
Shuichi started jotting down what the lucky student was saying, but something about what the boy said did perplex Shuichi.   


  
So, for good measure, Shuichi asked, “Makoto, we found you and another guy passed out by the main entrance. D-Do you know h-how you got there?”   


  
“Wait! How the heck did I end up at the main entrance?”   


  
“H-Huh?! H-How can you not remember how you got there?”   


  
Makoto stammered as he desperately tried to answer, “I don’t know! I-I just remember staring at the courtyard, and the next thing I knew, I got knocked out! I know it sounds crazy, but you’ve got to listen to me!”   


  
Shuichi immediately clammed up at the sound of the panicking Makoto Naegi, and he tried to pacify the budding anxiety Makoto was spitting. Then again, how the hell was he supposed to talk about something he couldn’t remember clearly.   


  
It was weird how the only clear memory of the entire attack was at his classroom, yet he was found passed out by the gate. Then again, his luck could have probably kicked in, and caused him to end up there, but it seemed unlikely since Kizakura’s classroom was far from the main doors, so he really had no idea how he got there.   


  
Well, almost no idea, as his mind suddenly drifted to the fever dream he had. He figured that some of the details of the dream, like him running away from that large bear, was probably just his active imagination twisting some details on what actually happened. That would help explain a lot of what happened.    


  
He wished he had more time to think about what happened, however, as the door to the recovery room burst open, making Shuichi jump out of his seat and Makoto to snap his eyes toward the now adjacent door, and more importantly, the person who stood in the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, srry for the delay, y'all! It's been a while, hasn't it? But eh, LET'S GET THIS DONE BY CHRISTMAS


End file.
